Of the various enteric pathogenic viruses causing severe diarrhea in children, rotavirus is the most common causing an average of 611,000 deaths per year. Virtually all children are infected by rotavirus by age 5. The virus is believed to be highly contagious and has been described as a “democratic” virus since the infection affects no particular socioeconomic or geographic group disproportionately. While the majority of children having access to adequate supportive and palliative medical care survive infection with no significant long-term consequences, the number of deaths associated with severe diarrhea, vomiting, dehydration and shock is unacceptable and requires preventative intervention if possible.
Rotavirus A is an icosahedral virus in the family Reoviridae with a distinct hub-and-spoke morphology. Particular rotaviruses are classified by group, subgroup and serotype according to properties characteristic of the viral capsid proteins. Rotavirus particles contain 3 protein layers surrounding the viral genome which consists of 11 segments of double-stranded RNA, each segment encoding a protein. The viral proteins include structural proteins called VPs and nonstructural proteins designated NSPs. A number of the structural proteins are particularly important in eliciting an immune response in a host since these proteins are present on the outermost surface of the viral particles. In particular the proteins VP7 and VP4 both figure prominently in host immune response and therefore have also played a central role in development of rotavirus vaccines.
Variants of VP7 and VP4 structural proteins characterize distinct rotavirus A serotypes. In particular, variants of human VP7 are identified as “G” serotypes including at least serotypes G1, G2, G3, G4, as well as the less common G5, G6, G8, G9, G10, G11, G12, G13 and G14. Variants of the VP4 structural protein are identified as “P” serotypes including, P1A, P1B, P2A, P3, P4, P5, P6 and P8. Because intact rotaviruses are characterized by both a VP7 protein and a VP4 protein, individual virus serotypes are named according to the identity of the variant of these two proteins contained in the particular virus. For example, a common rotavirus A contains both G1 and P[8] variants of VP7 and VP4, respectively. The G1, P[8] serotype of rotavirus A is one of the most common forms of the virus which cause disease worldwide. The G1 serotype of rotavirus A is the most common serotype associated with human disease worldwide. A number of vaccines have been developed which use rotavirus A G1 strains with the goal of developing immunity in a host against rotavirus A G1 strains as well as rotavirus A strains having other serotypes. However, this approach has been limited by important differences between the G1 and G2 serotypes. In particular, rotavirus A G2 strains are derived from a different lineage than most other rotavirus strains. This is demonstrated by nucleic acid hybridization experiments showing that labeled transcripts of the 11 gene segments of G2 strains, also known as the DS-1 genogroup, do not hybridize with corresponding nucleic acids from the strains known as the Wa genogroup of rotavirus A which includes G1, G3, G4, and G9. The lack of hybridization of these homologous genes indicates that differences in the encoded proteins, such as the outer capsid proteins VP4 and VP7 and inner capsid protein VP6, are substantial. These genetic differences support the observations that individuals infected or immunized using a G1 strain are less likely to show cross protection against G2 strains than other strains of the Wa genogroup.
In addition, to the common G1 and G2 rotavirus A strains, a diversity of human rotavirus types is increasingly recognized as contributing to acute severe diarrhea disease worldwide. This diversity underscores the need for robust vaccines capable of generating immunity against several strains. Recently, the United States Food and Drug Administration suspended the use of the ROTARIX vaccine citing contaminants in its preparation. Thus, the number of available vaccines for rotavirus is declining at a time when infections remain a serious worldwide problem. Another vaccine, RotaTeq®, appears safe and effective in preventing diarrhea among children in middle and high income countries and are currently licensed and recommended for use in infants throughout the world. However, the efficacy of this vaccine is reduced in low income countries of Africa and Asia.
Thus, there is a continuing need for vaccines against human rotavirus A of both common and less common types.